La nueva cara de la vecindad
by xp2011
Summary: la posibilidad de nuevos personajes en este fic basado en "El Chavo animado".
1. La Malicha

**Aviso legal: El Chavo y El Chavo animado son creaciones de Roberto Gómez Bolaños (Chespirito) para la cadena mexicana Televisa. Este fic es para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

**En la serie animada de El Chavo, el personaje de la Chilindrina no aparece (por razones legales). Esta historia contempla la posibilidad de que aparezca un personaje sustituto.**

En el patio de la vecindad, Quico estaba llorando, recargado contra una pared. Doña Florinda llega y al notar que su hijo estaba llorando, se le acercó.

¿Qué te pasa, tesoro? – preguntó doña Florinda - ¿Qué tienes?

Mami, me dijo Federico – respondió Quico, con los ojos llorosos.

Pero tesoro, si solo te digo Federico cuando estoy enojada contigo – dijo doña Florinda.

Es que quien me dijo Federico fue don Ramón – dijo Quico.

¡Cuándo no! – dijo doña Florinda.

Doña Florinda se dirigió a casa de Don Ramón, seguida por Quico.

Don Ramón estaba en su casa navegando en Internet con un computador portátil cuando doña Florinda derribó la puerta de una patada, asustando a don Ramón.

Con que haciendo llorar a Quico, ¿no? – dijo doña Florinda mientras se le acercaba a don Ramón.

Mire, yo le puedo explicar todo – dijo don Ramón, asustado.

Doña Florinda se disponía a darle una cachetada cuando sonó el celular de don Ramón.

¿Bueno? – dijo don Ramón al contestar.

Orale, pero si eres tú, Germán – dijo don Ramón, entusiasmado - ¿Para que soy bueno, hermanito?

¿Qué la Malicha viene a vivir a la vecindad? – dijo don Ramón, para asombro de doña Florinda y Quico (Quico estaba en la ventana).

Pos voy para allá – dijo don Ramón – Ahí te ves.

Es mi hermano Germán – dijo don Ramón a doña Florinda tras colgar – La Malicha va a venir a vivir a la vecindad.

Con permisito dijo Monchito; se fue por el zaguancito – dijo don Ramón mientras salía de su casa.

No puedo creer que venga a vivir a la vecindad una niña que es el mismo demonio – dijo doña Florinda, estupefacta.

¿No será mejor traer un exorcista? – preguntó Quico.

¿Un psicólogo? ¿un médico? ¡un psiquiatra! ¿un investigador paranormal? – exclamó Quico ante la mirada de incredulidad de su madre - ¡Me doy!

Me va a dar, me va a dar – dijo doña Florinda, al borde del desmayo.

Aguanta, mami – dijo Quico.

Ya me dio – dijo doña Florinda antes de desmayarse.

En el patio de la vecindad, los niños estaban discutiendo cuando llegó el profesor Jirafales. Al oir el murmullo, él decidió intervenir.

Silencio, silencio – dijo el profesor Jirafales - ¡SI-LEN-CIO!

A ver si se la aguanta el maistro Longaniza – dijo Chavo.

¿Qué dijiste, Chavo? – preguntó el profesor Jirafales.

Se me chispotió – dijo Chavo.

¿Se puede saber la causa, razón, motivo o circunstancia por la cual están discutiendo? – preguntó el profesor Jirafales.

Querido profesor, una vieja amiga viene a la vecindad – dijo Popis.

Pero no cualquier conocida – agregó Ñoño – Es una máquina de travesuras.

¿Una máquina de travesuras? – preguntó el profesor Jirafales.

Es loca, astuta y ama las bromas – dijo Patty.

¿Se refieren a la Malicha, la sobrina de don Ramón? – preguntó el profesor Jirafales.

Eso, eso, eso – dijo Chavo mientras movía su dedo índice derecho – Y viene a vivir a la vecindad.

Nola – dijo el profesor Jirafales.

Sila – dijo Chavo.

Yala – dijo el profesor Jirafales.

De veras, querido profesor – dijo Quico – Don Ramón se lo dijo a mi mami.

Bueno, quizás ya haya cambiado su comportamiento – dijo el profesor Jirafales.

En ese momento, doña Florinda salió a la puerta.

¡Profesor Jirafales! – dijo doña Florinda.

¡Doña Malicha! – dijo el profesor Jirafales – Digo, doña Florinda.

Que milagro que viene por acá – dijo doña Florinda.

Vine a entregarle esta humilde Malicha – dijo el profesor Jirafales mientras le entregaba un ramo de rosas – Digo, este humilde obsequio.

Ay, gracias – dijo doña Florinda - ¿No gusta pasar a tomar una tacita de café?

No será mucha Malicha – dijo el profesor Jirafales – Digo, no será mucha molestia.

De ninguna manera – dijo doña Florinda – Pase usted.

Después de usted – dijo el profesor Jirafales.

Doña Florinda y el profesor Jirafales entraron juntos a la casa de la primera.

¡Chicos! – dijo una voz femenina entusiasmada.

Hola, Malicha – dijeron los niños.

Ante ellos estaba la Malicha, sobrina de don Ramón. Ella vivía en Los Angeles con sus padres pero éstos la enviaron a México. Era una niña de pelo negro largo, camiseta verde fosforescente, pantalones negros y tenis. Malicha saludó a los niños efusivamente.

¿Viniste sola? – preguntó Popis.

Mi tío Monchito está trayendo el equipaje – dijo Malicha.

Don Ramón estaba en la calle, cargando el equipaje de su sobrina. Los niños ayudaron a don Ramón a llevar el equipaje a la casa.

Más tarde, Chavo estaba jugando fútbol con la pelota de Quico en el patio de la vecindad. Malicha salió de la casa y lo abordó.

Todo este tiempo soñé contigo, Chavito – dijo Malicha.

A poco – dijo Chavo.

De veras – dijo Malicha – Tú y yo seríamos la pareja perfecta.

Distraídamente, Chavo pateó la pelota, impactando contra el señor Barriga.

Tenía que ser el Chavo – dijo el señor Barriga.

Fue sin querer queriendo – dijo Chavo.

Hola, señor Barriga – dijo Malicha.

¿Malicha? – dijo el señor Barriga, sorprendido - ¿Qué acaso no vivías en Los Angeles?

Sí, pero me vine a vivir con tío Monchito – dijo Malicha.

En la torre – dijo el señor Barriga.

No, en el 10 – dijo Malicha.

¿Por qué dejaste Los Angeles? – dijo el señor Barriga.

Es que no me dejaban hacer nada – dijo Malicha – Quería hacer travesuras pero mis padres no me dejaban.

Por cierto, ¿está don Ramón? – dijo el señor Barriga.

¿Viene a cobrar la renta? – dijo Malicha.

No, vengo a que me pateen el trasero –dijo el señor Barriga, sin saber que Quico estaba detrás de él.

Acto seguido, Quico le pateó el trasero.

Perdón, señor Barriga - dijo Quico, ante la mirada molesta del señor Barriga – Usted dijo.

No seas menso, Quico – dijo Chavo – Lo dijo en sentido fisurado.

Figurado, Chavo – aclaró el señor Barriga.

Eso, eso, eso - dijo Chavo mientras movía su dedo índice derecho.

Buenos días, señor Barriga – dijo don Ramón mientras salía de la casa.

Buenos días, don Ramón – dijo el señor Barriga – Vengo a que me pague la renta.

Sabe, hay un problema y es que ando muy mal de barriga, señor dinero – dijo don Ramón.

¿Cómo? – preguntó el señor Barriga.

Digo, ando mal de dinero, señor Barriga – dijo don Ramón mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unos billetes – Solo he conseguido 200 pesos.

Gracias, don Ramón – dijo el señor Barriga, quitándole los billetes – Lo abonaré a lo que debe de renta.

El señor Barriga se fue al otro patio y don Ramón estaba perplejo.

Más tarde, Quico estaba jugando con su pelota cuando Malicha se le acercó por detrás y le pellizcó el trasero. Quico volteó a mirar y Malicha le dijo que había sido Ñoño. Luego Ñoño se acercó y Malicha le hizo lo mismo y le dijo que fue Quico. Malicha pellizcó los traseros de ambos de nuevo, provocando una riña. Cuando dio la vuelta para irse a su casa, se encontró con Chavo.

Vas a ver, Malicha – dijo Chavo – Le diré a Rondamón lo que hiciste.

No me acusarás, Chavo – dijo Malicha mientras se le acercaba de forma insinuante.

Chanfle – dijo Chavo – Ahora sé lo que siente Rondamón cuando se le acerca la bruja del 71.

Muñeco – dijo Malicha mientras trataba de abrazarlo.

Orale, no soy su novio – dijo Chavo mientras empezaba a huir.

Mientras Chavo era perseguido por Malicha, Quico y Ñoño animaban a Chavo a huir. En ese instante vinieron Popis y Patty desde el otro patio, preguntándose que pasó. Quico y Ñoño les explicaron la situación.

De pronto, Chavo vino corriendo del otro patio y se escondió en el barril. Malicha lo siguió y se metió en el barril con él. A partir de ese momento, el barril comenzó a moverse mucho, ante la mirada de los niños.

Parece que una amenaza ha llegado a la vecindad – dijo Popis.

**Disfrútenlo. **


	2. Angelito mágico

**¿Qué pasaría si el Chavo tuviera alguien que lo cuidara? Una historia ambientada en la serie animada.**

En la escuela, los niños estaban hablando "sin control".

Silencio, silencio – dijo el Profesor Jirafales - ¡SI-LEN-CIO!

Se parece al maistro Longaniza – dijo Chavo.

¿Qué dijiste, Chavo? – preguntó el Profesor Jirafales.

Se me chispotió – dijo Chavo.

Bien, vamos a continuar con la clase – dijo el Profesor Jirafales – A ver, ¿alguien hizo la tarea de español?

El Chavo levantó la mano para hablar.

A ver, Chavo – dijo el Profesor Jirafales.

Del cielo vino un ángel mágico a consolar a este niño – dijo Chavo mientras leía una hoja de papel – Me da lo que necesito y me brinda cariño.

Entonces, Quico rompió a reír.

Míralo, eh, míralo, eh – dijo Ñoño.

¿De qué te ríes, menso? – preguntó Chavo, molesto.

Ay, Chavo, que ingenuo eres – dijo Quico - ¿No se te ha ocurrido que ese ángel es un ladrón?

¿Un drogadicto? ¿un borrachito? ¡un pordiosero! ¿un estafador? – dijo Quico ante la mirada molesta del Chavo - ¡Me doy!

Ahora sí te descalabro los cachetes – dijo Chavo, enojado.

Orden, orden – dijo el Profesor Jirafales – Quico, te prohíbo terminantemente que te burles de los demás. ¿Entendido?

Sí, papi – dijo Quico – Que diga, querido profesor.

Horas más tarde, en el patio de la vecindad, Don Ramón y Doña Florinda estaban barriendo un poco de basura entre sí. De repente, Doña Florinda perdió la paciencia y se disponía a darle una cachetada a Don Ramón pero Don Ramón se agachó. En ese instante, Chavo llegó y derribó accidentalmente a Don Ramón.

Tenía que ser el Chavo – dijo Don Ramón.

Fue sin querer queriendo – dijo Chavo antes de ir corriendo al otro patio.

Ya vine, mami – dijo Quico a Doña Florinda.

¿Qué tal te fue, tesoro? – dijo Doña Florinda.

Ay, mami – dijo Quico – El Chavo dijo un poema sobre un tal angelito mágico.

Angelito mágico, ay que Chavo – dijo Don Ramón entre risas – El Chavo anda tan hambriento que anda alucinando cosas.

¿Verdad que sí, Don Ramón? – dijo Quico.

No lo sé, tesoro – dijo Doña Florinda – Tal vez el Chavo tenga alguien que lo cuide y lo libre de pelafustanes como Don Ramón.

¡Ahí estás, Quico! – dijo Ñoño mientras llegaba acompañado de Popis y Patty.

Hola, tío Monchito – dijo Malicha al llegar.

Hola, Malicha – dijo Don Ramón respondiendo el saludo – Tengo algo preparado para ti.

Doña Florinda, Don Ramón y Malicha se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Te vamos a demostrar que el angelito mágico es de a de veras – dijo Popis.

Espérenme, muchachos – dijo Quico mientras era "arrastrado" al otro patio.

Poco después, Quico, Ñoño, Popis y Patty llegaron a una puerta marcada con el número 8.

Aquí está – dijo Popis – La casa del Chavo.

¿Qué acaso el Chavo no vive en el barril? – preguntó Quico.

Si serás, si serás – dijo Ñoño – Nadie puede vivir en un barril.

Además, ¿Por qué crees que a veces el Chavo es conocido como el Chavo del 8? – añadió Patty.

Por eso digo, que el Chavo vive en el 8 – dijo Quico.

La puerta está entreabierta – dijo Popis – Entremos.

Los niños entraron y encontraron que el apartamento estaba bien amoblado y decorado. Mientras buscaban al Chavo los niños encontraron, entre otras cosas, la habitación del Chavo. Dicha habitación estaba decorada con afiches del Chapulín Colorado y su puerta tenía forma de barril. Tras unos minutos sin pistas del Chavo, Patty vio algo en el sótano que alarmó a los otros.

Oigan, muchachos, veo algo – dijo Patty.

Quico, Ñoño y Popis llegaron al sótano y junto con Patty vieron un portal envuelto en una luz brillante. Del portal salieron el Chavo y una mujer joven.

¿Qué dices ahora, Quico? – dijo Ñoño.

¿Qué cosas, no? – dijo Quico.

Hola todos – dijo Chavo – Ella es Angélica, mi ángel mágico.

Mucho gusto – dijo Angélica.

Angélica era una mujer de veintitantos años, que se había convertido en la madre adoptiva del Chavo. Era una mujer de cabello rubio que vestía un atuendo similar al de Don Ramón, solo que con camisa abierta en vez de sombrero. Angélica le daba al Chavo los cuidados y cariños que él no tuvo durante parte de su vida. El Chavo presentó a Angélica a toda la vecindad y todos quedaron asombrados por la situación.

Más tarde, Doña Florinda y Quico se dirigieron a la casa de Don Ramón. Doña Florinda golpeó a la puerta.

Diga usted – dijo Don Ramón.

Doña Florinda le propinó una cachetada a Don Ramón, sin dar explicación.

Vámonos, tesoro – dijo Doña Florinda – no te juntes con esta chusma.

Sí, mami – dijo Quico – Chusma, chusma.

Quico empujó levemente a Don Ramón antes de irse. Don Ramón arrojó su sombrero al suelo y cuando se disponía a recogerlo, Chavo lo derribó accidentalmente. Chavo estaba equilibrando una escoba.

Tenía que ser el Chavo – dijo Don Ramón.

Fue sin querer queriendo – dijo Chavo.

Después por qué te pega uno – dijo Don Ramón mientras se ponía su sombrero.

Yo de usted no haría eso, Rondamón – dijo Chavo – Le podría ir muy mal.

¿Sí, tú? – dijo Don Ramón – ándale.

En ese instante, Don Ramón recibió una descarga eléctrica. Don Ramón volteó a mirar y vio a Angélica dentro del barril.

Si tratas mal al Chavo sentirás mi poder – dijo Angélica.

Digo, ¿Acaso eres bruja? – preguntó Don Ramón.

Bruja buena, para ser exactos – dijo Angélica – Sin embargo, cuando hay una amenaza, no dudo en atacar.

Nola – dijo Don Ramón.

Sila – dijo Chavo.

Yala – dijo Don Ramón.

Oye, Chavo – preguntó Angélica - ¿Quieres ir a la feria conmigo?

Zas, zas – dijo Chavo mientras se movía emocionado – Que yo llegaba, y yo jugaba, y yo comía, zas.

Entonces prepárate porque nos vamos pronto – dijo Angélica.

Horas más tarde, los niños estaban en el patio de la vecindad comiendo unas paletas que Chavo había traído de la feria.

Tenías razón, Chavito – dijo Malicha – En verdad tienes un ángel mágico que te cuida y te protege.

Y además es una bruja buena – dijo Popis – Así que no hay riesgo de que nos convierta en sapos.

Eso, eso, eso – dijo Chavo mientras movía su dedo índice.

Presiento que la pasarás padrísimo con ella – dijo Ñoño.

Y que vivirás momentos inolvidables – dijo Patty.

Chavo, perdóname por burlarme de tu angelito – dijo Quico, arrepentido.

Claro que sí, Quico, te perdono – dijo Chavo – Porque algo que aprendí de Angélica es que hay que perdonar a quienes nos ofenden.


End file.
